This new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling of unknown parentage discovered by me at my nursery in Arcata, Calif., in June of 1976. The large and richly colored flowers of this plant in combination with its short stature and silhouette appropriate for a pot plant cultivar prompted me to propagate this clone for further evaluation. This plant has been asexually propagated by me and under my direction at Arcata, Calif., through many successive generations produced by bulb scale propagation, natural propagation from bulblets and division, and by tissue culture originating from bulb scales. Such propagation has demonstrated that the clone retains its short habit, broad leaves, large flower size, and good bud color when forced into flower out-of-season. The successive generations of this cultivar have shown that its novel and distinctive characteristics are fixed and hold true from generation to generation.
Bulbs which have been dug at the proper stage of maturity and properly precooled can be forced into flower out-of-season with a reliable performance and without excessive bud abortion, even during periods of relatively low light, thereby showing that this clone is a valuable addition to the commercial production of potted lilies.